Godzilla: Armageddon
by KaneDensetsu
Summary: In the year 2012, the kaiju begin to stir... and attack. But what caused this sudden violence? Romance between human characters. Also note, I just found another story of the same title... Its NOT based on it in the least.


Okay, here is the first note I'd like to make… Starting with the disclaimers. Godzilla and all related characters and symbols and such belong to Toho Co. Ltd. And whatever company makes Gammera… I forget, I'll check later and amend this… Not me. Characters that are mine will be noted as they arise.  
Now, I will also let you know the time line. Don't bother telling me I'm wrong, I need the time line like this for the story to work. GFW happened, followed by Godzilla X Mechagodzilla, then Godzilla X Mothra X Mechagodzilla. Now, having not seen the entire story of GFW, thing may be a little weird… Deal with it. And now, _on with the story!_

**Godzilla: Armageddon**

Prologue

The last decade was devastating to the world. In a span of five years, the planet had suffered numerous kaiju attacks, the most devastating of which happened in Japan in the year 2000. An alien race had come forth durring the massive number of kaiju attacks, seemingly as heros. Upong their appearance, the kaijus vanish. Looking back, most people seeing this would've become suspicious, but after the devastation caused they were all too happy to be rid of the massive beasts. It wasn't long before these Xilians were proven to be phonies. And then, all Hell broke loose.

Attack after attack occurred, the supposedly defeated monsters reappearing. In a desperate attempt to counter the kaiju threat, the captain of the advanced warship Gotengo and a group of mutants that comprised the new Japanese Defense Force released Godzilla from his antarctic prison from which they themselves had sealed him some fourty years earlier. Godzilla, believing his battle with the Gotengo had not yet concluded, went right after the ship, which was forced to retreat.

When all was said and done, Godzilla had traveled the world until he finally returned to Japan, defeating monster-after-monster, killing some and leaving others to live with the shame of their defeat. In Tokyo, Godzilla clashed with his most powerful foe yet… the creature called Monster X. Upon defeating it, the King of the Monsters realized that it was only the adolscent form of a more powerful monster that would come to be known as Kaiser Ghidorah. Finally, with a great deal of assistance from the Gotengo and its mutant crew, Godzilla was victorious…

But at a heavy price. The damage to some of the world's largest cities was incredible, but Tokyo received the greatest damage. Being Ground Zero for the clash between the Galactic Monster, Ghidorah, and Godzilla… Well, it went without saying that the damage would be the greatest. But thanks to Godzilla defeating all of the world's kaijus, they had ample time to repair and rebuild.

That brings us to the creation of Mechagodzilla, code-named Kiryu, which means "the third dragon." Feeling that Japan needed an even greater defense than the mutants, who although proved to be an invaluable assest could not stand against a monster the likes of Godzilla, the JDSF decided to create a "clone" of the Monster King. Using the DNA of the skeleton of the original Godzilla, they managed to create a weapon that, in theory, would match Godzilla for power. Mechagodzilla was born in the year 2003.

Although they were a few bugs to be worked out, Kiryu proved to be more than a match for Godzilla. There was an instance were Godzilla's roar caused his mechanical clone to go berserk, but that problem was quickly fixed. However, in Kiryu's final conflict with his foe, its utlimate weapon –the Absolute Zero Cannon- proved ineffective against Godzilla. While it did scar his chest, he was able to remain mostly unfrozen. Kiryu was heavily damaged, but repairs were put into place for the robot. The repairs began in the year 2004 and were completed a year later.

But Kiryu only drew Godzilla back to Tokyo. Against the warnings of the Cosmos of Infant Island and Mothra, repairs were made to Kiryu and the battle between machine and beast resumed. Mothra attempted to defeat Godzilla, but proved matchless against a kaiju of such power. However, on Infant Island, her egg hatched, releasing two larvae, who, guided by the Cosmos, also headed to Tokyo to engage Godzilla. The larvae managed to enwrap Godzilla in their silk, while Kiryu carried him off to see. The machine had gained a sense of "self," and decided it wanted to remain at rest in the sea as well.

And now… the world sleeps at peace. But as we all know, with Godzilla alive, peace does not last…

10 April, 2012  
Tokyo, Japan

Captain Kurt Brown could hardly believe it. Seven years after Godzilla's last attack on Tokyo, and the repairs _still_ weren't finished. The damage done was absolutely incredible. Between Mothra, her larvae, and Mechagodzilla, there was hardly anything left of Tokyo. Not to mention all of the cleaning-up and rebuilding of surrounding cities from the absolute, all-out kaiju attack from twelve years ago. The Xilians had made sure to level just about every major city in the world, but Japan got the worst of it, being ground zero for numerous Godzilla attacks both _before_ and _after_ the failed interplanetary invasion.

The captain ran his hand through his long, now-ragged brown hair. In the marines, long hair wasn't accepted. But considering he'd been station in Japan for the past five years, he wasn't worried about it. After all, he was the ranking US military officer involved in the clean-up. The others had all been called to duty in some other part of the world, including the man who had previously been in charge of his unit. _The world has gone to Hell…_ Kurt thought, as he stared out his hotel window at the shoddy repairs that had been done in this part of town. "My superiors haven't checked in since the commander was restationed in Australia, and most of my men just sit on their asses drinking sake and talking about how much they hate their jobs…"

Sighing, he turned away from the window and looked back at his small hotel room. Well, small by his standards. By Tokyo's standards, it was one of the largest hotels left in tact. One bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a TV stand, and a bathroom that he could hardly turn around it without scraping his knees. _Well… I should feel lucky. Millions of people in Japan alone are without homes and power… The damage was just too much, too soon…_ Kurt sat on his bed, thinking about where he'd been when the monsters began to attack.

"I was on leave… Back home, visiting mom and the family." Kurt smirked to himself, closing his eyes as he thought back to that day. For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt comfortable. He was back in his old street clothes, unlike his stiff Marine Corps uniform which he wore now. The attacks were on every chanel, even some chanels that _never_ aired news reports. The lizard-like Zilla, the ankylosuar Anguris, and many more. Zilla had destroyed most of Sydney, and what was left of it was basically finished off when he clashed with Godzilla. Needless to say, when Rodan attacked New York, Kurt's leave was canceled.

_ And its been canceled ever since…_ He thought bitterly. Even though he'd only been in Japan for five years, he'd been active since the day that the attacks began. Combating the giant kaijus, helping evacuate cities, and then rebuilding the cities destroyed… "Ah, the life of a Marine… Be all that you can be. And right now, all you can be is a glorified mechanic. Good choice, Kurt… Good choice…" Idly grabbing the remote, he turned on the television, and as usual, a news broadcast was being aired. That was all that seemed to air since the UN had reported activity in the area where Godzilla rested. Apprehension ran high, tensions even higher, and _fear_ even higher than that. This time, the report was on a mysterious earth quake around an island known as Ogasawara. The epicenter of the quake moved, according to the reports.

Kurt shook his head and sighed, flipping to another chanel. Again, the report of a quake… but in a differen area. "Whats this?" Studying the report a bit more closely, he realized this quake was in Brazil. Flipping through more and more chanels, there were more reports of strange natural disasters. A cargo ship had disappeared in the south Pacific, supposedly to a tidal wave. The reports were unclear on that incident, so Kurt flipped again. This time, the report was in the arctic. A strange heat bloom was reported in what should've been an area devoid of almost _any_ heat of that kind. These strange reports continued, phenomena occuring in nearly every major continent and in every ocean on Earth.

"Maybe we _are_ going to Hell…"

For the last seven years, the oceans were calm. For the last seven years, the world was at relative peace. For the last seven years… the King of the Monsters sat at the bottom of the ocean, wrapped in a cocoon, waiting for the moment he would once again wreak havoc upon the world. They had angered him, challenging his might with the mechanical clone. But more than that, they had defeated him. Something no other being could do. These tiny, soft-bodied creatures who had no power of their own defeated him. But he was weak. Seven years at the bottom of the ocean could weaken anything.

The desire to feed off of nuclear energy was great, and the source was near. Through his webbed prison, he could make out the clyindrical shape of the man-made weapon that had been used against him many times. He could sense the energy that still lay in the machine. But he simply did not have the strength to break free. The humans had beaten him. The humans had beatem the most powerful being in existance.

And yet, that was not what bothered the suarian mutant the most. Something else bothered him. He could sense the activity of of the other creatures around the planet, who they too awoke and began to rise, as slowly as he. But they were free to move about the planet while he was not. This planet was _his_. And now, the other creatures were poised to take it over. But even beyond that… Something, a force stronger than any of the monsters on Earth. A force that would truly challenge his place as King. Grunting tiredly, frustratedly, the massive bulk of Godzilla began to tear at his cocoon with renewed vigor.

He had tried this for the past seven years. But now, he was driven by a new force. He had to broke free, he had to feed, he had to defend _his_ territory. No creature would ever defeat him again. And once this… force… was defeated, Godzilla would make the humans suffer. Rage building beyond anything he'd experienced in years, his clawed forearms finally broke the cocoon. Once again, the most powerful kaiju ever was free…

**Chapter 1**

Seattle, WA, United States  
13 April, 2012

Caitlin Michelle sat glued to the television, a blanket of heavy make wrapped around her body. She couldn't believe some of things going on in the news, even after surviving the monster and Xilien attacks of over a decade ago. Her long, dark brown hair was dishevled, hanging in a tangled mess over her shoulders. She hadn't slept in two days, since the news of the missing US Navy Cruiser _Relentless_. Rumors about its sudden disappearance –just off the coast of Seattle- had trully gotten to her. Official reports blame a freak typhoon that occurred in the general area that the navy cruiser was supposed to be in. Other rumors blame a kaiju.

Neither thought was too appealing. The news was constantly airing stories of freak "weather patterns" occuring all over the globe. It had been for about the last week. The strangest of all had been that heat bloom that appeared in the artic, which seemed to move. The most logical explanation came from the kaijuologists. They explained that many kaiju could generate a heat signature like that. People feared that Godzilla had returned, but the United Nations had been monitoring Godzilla since his defeat at the hands of the Mothra Larvae and Kiryu back in 2005. Godzilla hadn't moved. But that left the puzzeling question… Which Kaiju was it? How many survived Godzilla's global track, twelve years earlier?

But that was in the artic, many, _many_ miles away from Caitlin. But a kaiju close to her _home_? That was an scary thought, and one she hoped would never become a reality. While the United States was still completely ready to counter the threat of a giant monster, she had seen the reports of what they could do. In 1954, Godzilla nearly whiped out Tokyo, destroying tanks, planes, buildings, _lives_. Since then, vast improvements had been made on weapons, as Kiryu displayed. But Kiryu was gone now, making the most effective weapons against a kaiju threat was the advanced Mazer Weapons. But even those were relatively ineffective. Maybe if a group of one or two _hundred_ actually attacked a kaiju at once, they might do some damage.

_ Might_, Caitlin reminded herself bitterly. _But we don't have a force that large. No one does._ She sighed, picking up the remote and clicking the television off. In truth, it wouldn't have bugged her that much had she not lived so close to Puget Sound. Her boyfriend, a captain in the Marines, had taught her a lot about kaijus. Very few of them, if any, were solely aquatic. Most were amphibious, or like Godzilla, could somehow breathe both under water _and_ on land. That thought was very… discomforting.

"Stop it, you're just worrying yourself over nothing," she said to herself, scoffing as she did. Casting the blanket aside, she went to her window, which overlooked a portion of the sound. It was an unusually black night, which only increased her nervousness. Even the water looked black, perfectly still… _No, no its not…_ In the center of the sound, she was the ripple of motion. She would've thought it a breeze, if it hadn't been _just_ that one spot of water moving. Straining her dark, hazel eyes, she finally saw the cause of the motion.

There was a fin moving through the water.

But not just any fin of some shark or something, although that's _is_ what it resembled. It was much too large to be a shark's fin, sticking out of the water as long as a telephone poll, _at least_. But it was much thicker, and light blue in color. Rubbing her eyes, Caitlin blinked and checked again. The fin was still moving, headed towards land. Gulping, the young girl stepped back from the window, drawing the curtains closed. _You're halucinating, Cat. There's nothing there… get a grip!_ Shakingly, she walked towards the kitchen, talking a can of soda out of the fridge. Her hands were shaking so bad, however, that she couldn't pop the tab.

Frustrated with herself, she set the pop can down on the counter and took a few deep breaths. _Okay… We're gonna go look out the window again, and that… halucination… is going to be gone? Okay? Okay._ Taking a deep breath again, she walked back to her front window and peered out. She exhaled deeply. "Its gone…" she whispered so quietly, she barely heard herself. "I must just be stressed… too much time away from work." Curling back up on her couch, she clasped her arms around herself, involuntarily shivering. Even though her ice-blue, slik nightgown didn't exactly fit anymore (she'd had it since she was 16), it wasn't all that cold. The house was a comfortable 71 degrees.

Again, she releated her chills to stress. She was a Seattle Police Officer, on vacation after stopping an armed robbery in progress. She also hadn't heard from her boyfriend who was stationed in Tokyo for two months. But still, being an officer of the law, it took a _lot_ to give her the chills. And, even though she repeated it to herself time-and-again, she was convinced that stress had _nothing_ to do with the cold she now felt. Pulling the blanket around her athletic form, she laid her head down on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. As she was drifting off to sleep, she could've _sworn_ she heard a low moaning sound, like a whale's but deeper, but by then, sleep was inevitable.

13 April, 2005  
Over Infant Island

Doctor Ojiro Fujiawara, one of the world's foremost kaijuologists, watched from his helicopter as the egg was revealed. Not just any egg, however, an egg that was as large as an ocean liner. The distinguished old man, white hair and beard intense features, new exactly what kind of egg this was. The whole world new about the twin Mathra Larvae living peacefully on Infant Island, but no one had expected another egg to turn up. But, as the renowed kaiju expert observed the egg, he noticed a few differences between this egg and the others that Mothra had laid in its life.

This egg was slightly darker in color than the other two he had seen in Mothra's life. Much, much darker. It was also slightly less round, and was even a little larger. The texture, from his vantange point in his copter, also looked far more rough. Being a man of both God and science, he could tell that this egg did not have the same peaceful nature about it as its predecessors. Everything about it seemed to scream out its evil aura.

But there was no way this hypothesis could actually be proven untill the dark egg hatched. Stroking his bear thoughtfully, Dr. Fujiwara singled the pilot that they could return to the research ship they'd taken off from. Strapping himself back into his seat, the kaijuologist continued to ponder things about the egg. It had appeared so suddenly, unlike the other eggs, which constantly went unnoticed by man. But given the time to study the eggs, Dr. Fujiwara knew that this one was close to hatching. If it wasn't, the monster that would crawl out of it would likely be nearly the size of Godzilla!

The flight back to the research vessel wouldn't be long, but it seemed an eternity to the old man. This discovery couldn't have come at a stranger time. With the world's weather seemingly going crazy, and Godzilla's recent activity in his cocoon beneath the ocean, things were starting to look very alarming. Ships were disappearing, being blamed on the weather. There were numerous reports of unsubstantiated kaiju "sightings" that generally came from paranoid maniacs or drunken fishermen. The claims had yet to pan out. But still, something seemed strange around the planet. Ignoring the weather, there was also that heat bloom in the artic, as well as the recent report of a missing submarine _and_ a US Navy Cruiser. The sub had gone missing about twenty-four hours before the cruiser… but on different sides of the globe.

"This can't be coinsedence…" Dr. Fujiwara told himself. "It never has been before. Something is very wrong… and this dark Mothra egg proves it. But… what is wrong?"

14 April, 2005  
The Sea of Japan

A small fleet of fishing trawlers begun to turn around to head back to port. Even between the five boats, very few fish had been caught today. None of the ships' crew could've expected such a lousy haul. Even just three days prior, the fish had been practically fighting with each other to get into the nets. And today, none of them even seemed _alive_. Though they had just begun the days haul, it seemed obvious that staying out longer than they needed to would just be a waste of fuel. The helmsmen wasn't even paying attention to the fish finder radar.

This would ultimately lead to the entire fleet's demise.

Had any of them been paying attention, they would've seen the massive shape begin to move in on them, staying a short distance away, as if studying the trawlers with a primitive curiosity. Behind the boat, slightly hidden by the froth churned up by the motors of their engines, a pair of bone-yellow horns emerged from beneath the surface of the water. A pair of malevolent red eyes followed, a creature's snout following immediately after. A row of thin, boney spikes ran down the center of the creature's head and serpentine body. A loud hiss filled the air, barely heard above the numerous engines. Finally, one of the fishermen emerged from bellow deck and screamed in horror.

"Monster! It's a monster!" He screamed. As if on cue, a slight drizzle began to build from the cloudy skies. Again, the serpentine creature let out a loud hiss. Activity amongst the ship was instantaneous. Crewmen began to scream and shriek in terror, turning their lights on and shining them in the serpent monster's eyes, hoping to drive him away. In the meantime, the radioman began a deserpate SOS.

Help could not possibly arrive in time. Angered and annoyed by the stining lights, the monster's body surged forward, undulating in the water. He was on the first trawler in a second, biting it in half before the crew had a chance to see it coming. What was not bitten was smashed to bits buy the snake-like kaiju's body. This scenario repeated itself for each of the other ships. No struggle was put up, no sailors diving overboard. Hissing angerly amongst the debris, the creature once more sunk below the waves. Its true prey was still caught in the boats' nets. He began to feast on the fish…

14 April, 2005  
The North Pole

The artic weather was biting cold, even in the climate controled room inside the massive scientific research base. The artic was always cold, and though the room was specifically designed to retain heat in the frozen north, it was unusually cold in the north pole. The young doctor Richard Blevins pulled his parka hood tighter against his face. The twenty-something scientist had been recruited seven years ago after Kiryu plunged itself into the waters of Japan, supposedly taking Godzilla with it. Blevins, a native of southern California, was a prodigy amongst prodigies. Tall, slim, blonde hair and blue eyes made him look more like a surfer boy than what he actually was.

And what he actually was… was a mechanical and computer genius. His father had helped design the JSDF superweapon Atragon. He could not have known that his son would fill his shoes and then some.

The young doctor was approached in 2005, only a handfull of months after Godzilla and Kiryu disappeared, by the US Military and a general named Branagan. The United States had finally decided that they too needed an antikaiju weapon. Though the general thought that all the worlds monsters now rested peacefully, the president had decided not to tempt fate. Godzilla was supposed to have been killed back in '54, but turned up soon after. The US would not make the same mistakes as Japan and let their guard down. The plan was for Blevins and a handful of other scientists to design a mechanical titan of their own.

The prospect of creating such a powerful weapon –for the _good_ of mankind, instead of for ill as most young geniuses usually did- was too much for the prodigy to pass up. The plan was simple. Basically, they would redesign Kiryu. Several members of the team had worked on building Kiryu, and rather than taking the time to create a new basis for the antikaiju weapon, it was unanimously decided to create a Mechagodzilla II. But this design would not include DNA from Godzilla, which many thought is what attracted Godzilla back to Tokyo. The last thing anyone wanted was luring Godzilla anywhere…

That was part of the reason for the decision to begin the project in the far north. Mechagodzilla would have a nuclear reactor core, one far more efficient than any other core used in history. The US _knew_ if Godzilla _did_ free himself, he'd first look for the most plentiful source of radioactivity. Being no civilians in the artic, it was the perfect place to build. It also allowed secracy. The last thing they needed was Japan or Rusia or some other world power accusing them of making a weapon of mass destruction…

_ Which is essentially what we're doing…_ Blevins reprimanded himself. _Just because that is not the inteded use doesn't mean that it can't be used for it…_ Sighing, Blevins looked back down on his computer, which monitored activity in the back-up core for the mechcanical creature. Just four months ago, the main core as well as MGII's –Blevins coined the name in favor over some other relationship to dragons- to Area 51, in Roswell. Blevins had been let in on the big secret… There were no aliens, but there was plenty of weapons research. Research that the US didn't want _anyone_ to know about. Research concerning giant monsters and cloning… Of course, that plan was scrapped and replaced with the more stable plan of building a robot.

Again, Blevins sighed heavily. "I'm not a damn nuclear physisist… Why am _I_ in charge of keeping an eye on the core? I should be down in Roswell making sure that MGII is in perfect running order… Maybe I'll put in for a transfer or something…" Blevins' thoughts were interrupted as a quiet _beep_ sounded in the control room. Stretching frozen muscles, the scientist walked over to the radar screen. "Must be the fresh supplies coming in…" He mumbled, looking at the circular screen. He was wrong. The supplies weren't coming from further north of their station, which was exactly where the contact was coming from. "What on Earth…?"

Another instrument in the lab, one that detected variances in heat, began to beep. Blevins checked it as well. The screen showed a red dot as a representation of the sudden heat bloom and its relationship to the position of the research station. This was the second bloom in four days, but this one was more intense… and much closer. But that wasn't even the scary part. The heat bloom was moving.

Grabbing a pair of binoculars, Blevins ripped open the door leading outside into the dark of night. Fortunately, the binoculars were infrared, so he wouldn't have a problem seeing whatever was causing the heat bloom. He lifted the device to his eyes and scanned the area. The winds whipped at his face, his only exposed skin, and chilled him to the bone. But not nearly as much as the sound he heard. It started as a low rumble, but then rose to a high-pitched screech. Finally, the binoculars found the source of the heat. Heading his direction was something… massive. From the discoloration of the infrared, he couldn't make out much about it. It had the general shape of what appeared to be a bipedal turtle. But this 'turtle' stood at least 200 feet tall, if not more. "Oh dear God… A monster!"

Blevins dashed back inside, instantly hitting the alarm button. Klaxons began to blaire throughout the massive complex, alerting all 112 members of the team, both scinetific and military, to the danger. Blevins looked at the security cameras in the small, rectangular room. The military personnel responded to the alarms first. They'd been drilled on it enough. It was an alarm to be used _only_ in the event of a kaiju threat. Soldiers dressed as warmly as possible, grabbing parkas right along side of standard issue M16A1 assault rifles. Other personnel headed towards the hangar, where various US war planes were kept and maintained, so that their engines did not freeze. The small force mobilized quickly and effeciently, but had no idea how futile their attack would be.

The creature was larger than Blevins had estimated… Around 260 feet tall, in fact, with a mass of roughly 120 tons. The creature's hide was dark green in color, appearing almost black in the artic night. It had a shell ridged with what almost appeared to be diamond-shaped scales along it. Its hands consisted of five fingers, each ending in a visiciously curved claw. Along its arms were several small spikes, curved back slightly. Its eyes were blank white, giving it an 'evil' sense. This sense could not have been more wrong. However, the creature was attracted to the heat coming from the artic base. It opened its tooth-lined maw, its tusks gleaming as spotlights were carted out and shone on it. From his opened maw emerged that unearthly screach that went from a high note to a lower note.

The humans, taking this as a threat, opened fire. The turtle creature was ridled with bullets from M16's and rockets from AT-4 rocket launchers. The war planes were still being dispatched, but those in the air began to unload with their only weapons… Chin-mounted machine guns. The missles could not be kept in the base, because if even one exploded inside for any reason, the core could be badly damage. Fortunately, the AT-4 heat was not as destructive and therefore allowed on the base. But none of the weapons seemed to harm the creature. Roaring once more, the creature opened his jaws. A light began to glow in the back of its throat. All of the soldiers felt the sudden rush of heat coming from the creature, and all at once they knew they were doomed. As the soliders bravely continued to combat the creature, it unleashed a powerful plasma burst from its mouth, the ball-like flames rushing down on the hapless soldiers. The resulting explosion breached the base… and the experimental core that was to be used as a back-up for MGII. An explosion that could be seen from the moon followed.

15 April, 2005  
Tokyo, Japan

Reports had come in all at once, from all over the globe. The mysterious explosion in the artic, what could've been going at the north pole that could result in such a powerful explosion, and more importantly _who_ was the one to have placed whatever exploded there. Accusations flew from country-to-country, each world power blaming another for testing nuclear weapons. Japan, however, suffering such massive damages was _not_ accused. That made very little sense to Capt. Kurt Brown. Japan had suffered the worst… If he hadn't known for a fact that they hadn't the resources to create nuclear weapons, he would've suspected them first.

Everyone was pointing their finger at someone else. But, shortly after the explosion, Captain Brown had been contacted by his superior in the US as well as a general by the name of Branagan. He'd learned all there was to know about what caused the explosion, all about the Mechagodzilla II program. But even the vauge General Branagan falt out told Kurt that the US had no idea what caused the core to explode. The captain was instructed _not_ to divulge any knowledge or hypotheses to the media or anyone else for that matter. Kurt was never instructed as to _why_ he had to be so secretive, but orders were orders.

Sighing, Kurt looked around the control center. After the destruction of that fishing fleet off the western coast, Kurt had received joint orders from both the US _and_ Japan to take command of defensive forces. The JSDF and the few US forces still based in Japan were now in _his_ command. _Apparently, I got a good recommendation somewhere along the lines…_ Kurt thought with a touch of cynasism. Although Kurt had very little actual experience in kaiju combat, he _had_ seen some action against the great behemoths. Of course, that was 12 years ago. And not against a sea creture either. No, it had been an ineffectual strike against some smaller kaiju that few people even knew existed.

_ Gyaos…_ Kurt reminded himself. _Those damned birds. They appeared out of no where… Attacked Wake Island. Heh… Like our Naval forces could even _hit_ the damn things…_ The attack came shortly after the Xiliens were defeated. Kurt was one of the few who knew about their existance. They'd appeared all over the world, suddenly and violently. Many of their sightings were confused with Rodan. The two looked… similar. Rodan was the a pteranadon-like kaiju, having a very close likeness to their dinosaur bretheren. But the differences were blinding as well. Rodan was obviously much larger, and a rusty red color and had a boney breastplate that seemed almost immprenetrable. Atop his head was a crown of two curved horns, and had a very sharp, slightly curved beak.Gyaos, on the other hand, was slightly more bird-like. Its head was wedge-shaped and lined with small, sharp teeth and had no beak. Its head just seamed to extend out to form a snout and its mouth. Its neck was also slightly longer, and its wings could fold under and allow it to walk on land if and when necessary.

Kurt had been aboard an experimental US Navy Destroyer, one who had yet to be even named. The circumstances were extreme, and the ship had to be launched. But the advanced ship was nearly destroyed by the flying bird of prey. Very few men lived through that incident, and then only because Kurt had demanded that the crew abandon ship, against _his_ captain's orders. Those who remained on the ship were eaten alive when the Gyaos bird landed on the deck and began to attack in earnest. It was at that time that Kurt witnessed its Sonic Beam, a fast, thin beam of energy unleashed from the bird's mouth. The destruction that ensued…

Kurt didn't like to think about it. Especially not now. His forces in Japan were on high alert, what with that creature lurking somewhere in the Sea of Japan. There were very few eye witness reports of the creature, none of which came on the day that the fishing fleet disappeared. The creature was supposed to be impossibly long, estimates coming at at over 200 meters. The creature was serpentine, dragon-like, with two horns prodtruding out the side of its head. Judging from those reports, the creature responsible was Manda, one of the monsters destroyed durring the Xilien attack.

There was a flurry of activity behind him, as a television report came on. At first, Kurt ignored it. It was most likely more reports on that explosion. But judging from the surprised clamor behind him told him otherwise. Finally, turning to the television, Kurt demanded what all the noise was about. But the second he saw the screen, his jaw dropped open and he fell silent. On the television screen, a news reporter stood speaking. But Kurt paid no heed to that. Behind the young woman reporter was a scene of utter devastation. Kurt would not have known where the report was coming from had it not been for the Space Needle bent nearly in half and leaning against some various rubble. "Oh God… Seattle! What happened?" Another clamor arose, but Kurt quickly silenced it. "Get the whitehouse on the horn! NOW! I want to know _exactly_ what happened, and I want to know _yesterday_, people!"

The soldiers –made of mostly men that had been under Captain Brown's command since the former commander had gone- instantly stopped and saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" These words were spoken in unison, and the activity in the command center redoubled… Captain Brown lowered himself into a chair at a control console, burrying his head in his hands. "God… Caitlin… Did you get out before it happened?"

A/N:Well, thats it... Prologue and first chapter to my first review. Comments? Questions? Conrsturctive criticizm? Let me know.


End file.
